Things Are Different Here
by DarkMadameFaye
Summary: On a diplomatic trip to Agrabah, Queen Elsa meets Sultana Jasmine, who stirs up feelings the icy queen has never felt before. WARNING this is a sexy fic. This is not a Frozen story for little kids.
1. Chapter 1

Agrabah was the oasis of heaven. The sun smiled on the city, and on its streets paved with gold. Alabaster towers spiraled into the jewel-colored sky, their shining minarets piercing the clouds. Latticework windows provided glimpses of the woven carpets and tiled mosaics inside, and painted, silk-clad men and women looked out of them with kohl-lined eyes.

The city was splendid to behold, and no sense was left out. Visitors could feel the golden sun gently warming their skin, and the soft heat of the sand contrasted with the cool stone paths of the city. Scents manmade and natural mingled in the air, the ripe citrus on the trees combining with the heady, tantalizing spices of the marketplace. There was a jingle of coins and a swish of cloth as a veiled dancer passed by, and in the distance, a pungi sang liltingly.

All this and more greeted Queen Elsa as she peeked out the curtains in her caravan. Until she reached the city, she had remained in a more familiar carriage, but this was Agrabah, and things were different here. _Everything_ was different here. The city was as warm and open as Arendelle was cold and austere. She wondered if Sultana Jasmine was the same, and the thought made her nervous, as nervous as the burning sun on her pale skin.

Jasmine had not been the ruler of Agrabah for long. She was a young sultana, barely eighteen years old, and had taken the role when her father died peacefully in his sleep. Elsa's ambassadors had brought back stories of a beautiful, kittenish woman who was content to let her advisors carry on with politics while she enjoyed the delights of her country. So, too, would Elsa leave much of the diplomacy to the men and women trained in the culture of their hosts. She was here on a friendly visit, to congratulate Jasmine on her position and to extend an offer of alliance and trade opportunities between the kingdoms.

Elsa would have preferred a subtle entrance, but that was impossible both for a queen and in Agrabah. Turbaned officials with curved shoes and swords lined the streets as she passed, and glistening shirtless serving men unrolled a carpet ahead of her. Common people stared at the spectacle from market stalls and recessed entryways.

As they approached the massive palace that formed the center of the city, more and more details came into view. First the golden domes, more than Elsa could count. Then inlaid marble, interlocking and twining into naturalistic, spiraling forms. An open courtyard in front of a gate decorated with lions and gryphons of turquoise. Elephants the color of ivory standing on either side of the gate, holding date branches in their trunks. White flowers were strewn all about, filling the air with sweet perfume. As plucked and blown instruments played a wailing fanfare, the drawbridge opened toward Elsa, revealing that every inch of the wood and the walls behind it were carved, both in relief and illumination, with symbols and icons.

 _This is really a great deal of fuss,_ Elsa fretted. She was keenly aware that all eyes were on her. She wished she had worn a fuller dress, though the royal gown she'd chosen was still uncomfortably warm in the desert sun. She waited impatiently for the guards to open the door and let her in already. _And close it behind us._

The inside of the palace was even more detailed than the exterior, though that was scarcely imaginable. Alternating black-and-white designs met each other and melded into something that might have given Elsa a headache if she'd known where to look. Sand-colored arches began checkered hallways that converged in a way that defied geometry. Reds, oranges, teals, gold, ivory and ochre covered the walls and floor. the courtiers and guards that greeted Elsa and her party were so colorfully clad that even in the setting, they stood out. They clustered around the caravan, escorting it down a series of halls to the royal chamber.

After all the pomp and circumstance, the throne room was almost subdued. The walls weren't so much walls as partitions, since they were made of gilded material in a mesh-like pattern, artfully dividing the space while allowing air and light to circulate. The floors were a simple pattern of alabaster and black quartz. Serving men fanned the air with palm fronds, stirring up a cool breeze and the scent of cinnamon and sandalwood. Where Elsa expected a grand throne, there was a pile of tasseled pillows. Atop the pillows lounged Sultana Jasmine Bint-Hamid.


	2. Jasmine

Even after seeing so much on her way to the palace, it was still strange to Elsa how dark the people of Agrabah were. Jasmine was the color of dark butter caramel, the kind Elsa loved in chocolate. Everything about her was striking, from her large almond-shaped eyes to her wavy hair so impossibly thick the ponytail was larger around than her slender waist. She wore a simple blue circlet on her head and two triangular golden earrings, which weighed her head down to the gently indented pillow. She half-rose into a reclining position when Elsa entered, and Elsa could think of only one thing.

 _Oh my goodness she's not wearing clothes._

Jasmine _was_ wearing clothes, but not by the standards of Arendelle. Her purple bralette and billowing harem pants covered perhaps half her body, and even that half was mostly visible through the diaphanous material. Elsa could see things forbidden by Arendelle society, like the curve of Jasmine's breasts and the lines of her upper thigh. She averted her eyes, blushing at the sight.

"Agrabah welcomes our very honored guest, the magnificent Queen Elsa!" an announcer announced. "We hope this visit shall-"

"Oh, stop it," Jasmine said boredly. "So much hot air. Can't we just _visit?"_ She stood, her hair sliding down her back and swinging as she walked toward Elsa. Her small feet, clad in soft-looking slippers, glided silently across the floor. She examined Elsa curiously, her eyes widening as she took her in.

"So it's true, then. You really _are_ all that pale. Don't you get burned by the sun?" she asked.

"There isn't as much sun in Arendelle," Elsa said, and it seemed true, even though the sun was the same everywhere.

"It must be so cold," Jasmine said sympathetically.

"It is," Elsa agreed.

"I like it," Jasmine said, and Elsa realized she was referring to her paleness. "You're very pretty, like a lotus flower."

"Oh... thank you," Elsa said nervously. The blush crept back to her cheeks.

"What's that? Can you all turn red like that?" Jasmine asked.

"Some of us. Usually when someone compliments us," Elsa fibbed diplomatically.

"Then I shall do it often, because it makes you even prettier," Jasmine said with a mischievous smile. She gestured at her guards. "Do we really need an audience? Go... guard somewhere else."

"I am very grateful for your kind hospitality," Elsa said when they were alone. "The country of Arendelle wishes to extend an offer of friendship and alliance."

"Sounds good. Let's do it," Jasmine said.

 _I came all the way for that?_ Elsa had little experience with royalty, despite being a queen. Her parents had died long ago, and she'd spent her formative years in her room, not dallying with nobility. Despite her outward coolness, she really had barely any idea what she was doing, and Jasmine was undoing everything she thought she knew.

"...That easily?" she finally asked.

"Life is complicated enough without making it worse. I like making friends. How much better to have a whole country as my friend?" Jasmine asked. Elsa tried to look away from Jasmine''s barely-covered chest and became uncomfortably aware of how few navels she had seen in her life. Wherever she looked, there was something of Jasmine's.

"That takes care of the duty stuff," Jasmine said. "And the advisors can hash out the bureaucracy. You say you want to be friends. Friends get to know each other. Come with me. Let me show you Agrabah."


	3. Husbands

"You must be very proud of such a lovely country," Elsa said as she and Jasmine looked over a gilded balcony with the city spreading out before them. The sun was behind a slender minaret, casting a halo over the scene. The shadowed metal was cool under Elsa's hand, but she still felt warm. She felt guilty that her eyes were drawn to Jasmine and her sparse outfit. She knew she shouldn't, but it was only honest to admit Jasmine was compelling. She was a beautiful young woman, and her confidence and carefree attitude made her even more alien and mesmerizing to Elsa.

"Does Arendelle have no one worthy to rule with you?" Jasmine asked.

It took Elsa a moment to understand the question. The phrasing was awkward to her, but things were different in Agrabah. "Oh, no. I just never really looked for a husband. I don't mind being alone."

"It is all right to be alone. But some things are better shared," Jasmine said. Her secretive smile made a perfectly innocent statement into something more.

Elsa felt the heat again, and she hoped she wasn't blushing. But the warmth was subtler, and it was all across her body. The air seemed heavier, making it hard to breathe. There was an ache deep inside her, something she'd never felt before. She was longing for something. It was almost like when she'd longed to be with Anna, but this was something different.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like something lighter?" Jasmine asked as Elsa sweated in the marketplace. The shade from the stalls was becoming to Jasmine. It made her dark skin darker, making her eyes shine brighter. Behind them, a merchant tossed a bowl of bright yellow powder that smelled like smoky heat and some mouthwatering delicacy Elsa could only imagine.

"It just seems... different," Elsa said, not wanting to insult her host by saying _improper_ or _indecent._

"It _is_ different. Because this is a different place," Jasmine said. "It makes sense to wear a lot if it's cold. But it's not cold here."

Elsa ran a hand through the thin fabrics that had caught her eye with their translucent sheen. They were as light and delicate as dragonfly wings. She would feel naked wearing them, as naked as Jasmine looked. _But it's very hot. I feel almost faint. And it would be good to support the merchants._

There was only so much Elsa could handle. Her selected skirt, though shorter than the gown she'd come in, reached almost to her feet, and her bodice covered her stomach and shoulders. She stayed with her preferred palette for practicality as much as aesthetics- the white material reflected the sun. All together, the outfit felt like a cool waterfall. She was very glad everyone was dressed the same, because she felt like every eye must be on her nearly bare legs.

It was long into the night when Elsa retired. Agrabah was still bustling, the people taking advantage of the night's coolness.

"Your chamber is right next to mine," Jasmine said. "Don't hesitate to visit if you need something. At any hour, you're welcome." She showed Jasmine to a lush room open on two sides to the air. A purple curtain set off a sleeping area with a large bed set into the floor. There were pillows heaped on the bed, and there was a single blanket.

"I don't imagine you need a blanket here," Elsa said, smiling.

"You'll notice it's cooler in here," Jasmine said, and Elsa _had_ noticed that the room was built to catch the breeze and let air flow. "But that's not what it's for. There's no need for a covering in Agrabah. Many of us sleep naked."

As Jasmine's lips curled around the last word, Elsa felt something stir. Her light gown seemed to weigh on her legs, and unbidden thoughts came to her of what Jasmine was saying. Her lower half felt hungry, with some alien appetite. Then it came to her, all at once.

"Is there anything you need?" Jasmine asked. Her eyes were keen, and her smile held promises. Elsa knew then what the promises were. She answered before she could lose her nerve.

"No, thank you. I'll see you in the morning," she said. Jasmine's smile didn't falter, and she swayed lightly as she walked away. Elsa barely breathed until she was out of sight. She drew the curtain quickly, but sleep eluded her. She tossed on the soft bed, the blanket sliding across her body. In the heat, she wore only her underwear, and as she lay awake, she could think of nothing but what Jasmine was wearing.


	4. Forbidden Fruit

A breeze blew through the open windows, stirring the curtains as Elsa and Jasmine dined. They sat on either side of a long, low table, so low it was barely off the ground. There were pillows instead of seats, and Elsa liked how soft and casual they were. She sat with her legs loosely folded, while Jasmine stretched hers comfortably to one side.

Elsa was familiar with wealth and treasures, but she was still astonished by the wide variety of exotic treats she'd never before seen. There were fruits of all shapes and colors, from the heart-shaped figs to the strangely furry but still delicious kiwis. The flat bread confused her at first, but it was soft and chewy and pulled apart delightfully. The platters of meats and vegetables were dewy with brightly colored sauce, and they smelled of mysterious and savory spices.

"You look like you like it," Jasmine said.

"It's wonderful," Elsa said. "We don't have all this in Arendelle."

"I don't want to sound rude, but is it very boring there?" Jasmine asked.

"No, it's not like that. We have lots of different foods. They're just not like this," Elsa said.

"What are they like?" Jasmine asked.

"Well…" Elsa looked across the table and picked up a flaky cake made with thin crunchy layers pasted together with honey and sugar. "Our cakes are much taller than this, and they're soft and springy."

"Like eating a cloud?" Jasmine asked, her eyes brightening.

"Sometimes," Elsa said.

At a lull in the conversation, Jasmine stretched out a hand and plucked a pale red fruit from the table. She pinched the skin and peeled away a section, revealing a honeycomb of ruby-red seeds in several chambers. Jasmine uncurled a finger and teased at the fruit, loosening a single seed.

Elsa's mouth was watering, but she wasn't looking at the fruit anymore. She was looking at Jasmine- at the way she lifted the seed to her mouth and how her soft lips parted, and how they were just the tiniest bit redder after. Her throat moved slightly as it went down, making Elsa's stomach flutter in a way that both scared and thrilled her. Jasmine innocently started on another seed.

"I don't suppose you've ever seen something like this," Jasmine said when she noticed Elsa was watching.

 _No, I don't suppose I have,_ Elsa thought. "What a lovely fruit," she said.

"Have some," Jasmine said. She flicked her thumb and deftly separated a section of the fruit. She handed it to Elsa, who felt an unfamiliar hot thrill when they fingers brushed. It was sweet and bursting with juice, and it tasted better for having been in Jasmine's hand.

"Oh no, I couldn't," Elsa said later, when Jasmine was plying her with another slice of baklava.

"It's a rude host who leaves her guest hungry," Jasmine said, explaining her advances.

 _I_ am _still hungry,_ Elsa thought. Not for food. She'd had enough of that. But she hadn't had nearly enough of something else. She'd never even thought about what she was hungry for. Twenty-one years of appetite was showing its face all at once, and she was afraid of what would happen if she let it out.

* * *

 **Sorry it's short. It was pretty much a complete scene and I didn't want to merge two scenes together. Next chapter will be longer ;)**


	5. The Good Stuff, Part 1

Elsa could see how transparent she was. She felt like all her thoughts were written on her face for Jasmine to see. But Jasmine hadn't made any sign of it. She was merely friendly and welcoming as she spent the day showing Elsa some of the trade routes and discussing the commodities each of their countries had and needed. Elsa had never thought of such things as boring before, but for the first time, she wished she could talk about something more personal.

It was a cool night for Agrabah. Jasmine had censers burning in the halls, sending out the aroma of what Elsa now recognized as saffron. Elsa was again alone in her bed, simmering and regretting that she'd said there was nothing else she wanted.

The light in the hallway flickered as something passed. Elsa sat up and saw Jasmine framed in the doorway.

"It's so cool tonight. I thought maybe you couldn't sleep either," Jasmine said. She took a single step into the room, watching to see if Elsa would object.

"I haven't been sleeping well lately," Elsa admitted. It was easy to see why Jasmine might have been feeling the cold. Her red trousers and bralette were thin and left most of her uncovered, and Elsa could see from the twin pinpricks on her chest that she wasn't wearing anything else. The only thing solid about her outfit was the gold bracelet curling snakelike about her upper arm.

"Some people sleep better in pairs. But I suppose you wouldn't know," Jasmine said. "It must be very lonely in your bed." She sat on the cushions, and Elsa's heart quickened at her languid weight on the softly giving fabric. She slid off her red slippers, and somehow the rarely exposed skin of her feet seemed more intimate than the bare shoulders Elsa had gotten used to.

"There's something I want to share with you," Jasmine said. Her lips curled, and Elsa followed the lines down to the perfect hollow of her throat.

"What is it?" she asked.

"This," Jasmine said. They were close on the bed, and it took only a second for Jasmine to lean in and press her lips softly to Elsa's. It was a quick, tender kiss, Jasmine pulling back quickly so Elsa could react.

"Do you like it?" Jasmine asked. Elsa's thoughts swirled. She thought of how soft and warm Jasmine was, and how the closeness was unsettling but she wanted more. She could see down the path she was starting, and though she didn't know what lay at the end, it mesmerized her. TIghtness squeezed her body as she formed the words.

"Show me more," she said.

Jasmine kissed her again, and this time Elsa responded. She let out her breath and leaned into the embrace, letting the feelings flow across her. She felt Jasmine's hands, one on her back and one on her shoulder. They broke apart, Elsa's breath hitching as they looked at each other.

Jasmine held her gaze as her hands went to her chest, then bent around to her back. She tugged lightly and the fabric pulled loose. It slid easily down to her stomach, exposing her breasts. Elsa breathed deeply and clenched her legs together. She'd shyly looked aside, and she peeked almost chastely. The breasts were smaller than Elsa's, about the size of apples. They were round and sat higher on Jasmine's chest. Looking at them made Elsa feel warm all over, and there was an ache in the area between her legs she'd never thought about. She didn't know why she wanted to touch them.

"Touch them," Jasmine said. "I know you want to."

Elsa picked up one hand and slowly reached forward. Jasmine's skin was warm, and she could feel the tiny pinpricks from the cold air. The flesh gave slightly, forming to her hand. She felt like she wanted to cry, and there was an unexpected warm wetness where her legs met. She wanted to touch them more, and it drove her crazy to know Jasmine would let her.

Jasmine closed her hand around the strap of Elsa's nightgown. She waited for any objection, then slowly slid it down her arm, leaving the other strap to barely hold it up. Elsa reached for the other strap, feeling her own breast underneath the fabric and how different it was from Jasmine's. She slid it off, letting the dress fall around her waist.

Jasmine's eyes widened in appreciation and approval. She leaned in, and her bralette slid off her side to the floor. Her skin grew tight as she breathed in deeply, outlining her ribs.

"Touch them," Elsa said, and she was surprised to find herself less nervous than longing.

Jasmine tilted her hand to cup Elsa's breast. She pulled back slightly with surprise. "You're so cold," she said.

"I don't mind," Elsa said. Jasmine's hand was warm on her skin, and when Jasmine curled her thumb and stroked in a circle, Elsa felt warmer than she'd felt in years. She arched her back just a little, but Jasmine noticed and continued the movement.

When Jasmine pulled away, Elsa wished she hadn't. She couldn't imagine that was all Jasmine had in mind, and it wasn't. Jasmine bent her knees up and pulled off her trousers, finally baring every bit of herself. After the breasts, it didn't seem that much more unusual. Jasmine always seemed naked even when she was clothed, and this only seemed like her natural state.

It wasn't difficult for Elsa to follow suit. She was already half-naked, and it hardly made sense to be embarrassed anymore. She slid her dress off entirely, and then peeled off her underwear. It felt strange to have cushions against her bare backside, but it was a good sort of strange.

Elsa and Jasmine lay on their sides, looking at each other. Jasmine ran a hand through Elsa's unbound hair, twining strands around her fingers and making Jasmine's skin tingle. She looked down at Jasmine's midsection and marveled at the smooth skin and perfectly rounded navel.

"I can share more," Jasmine offered. Such things weren't proper for young ladies to dicuss. Elsa had only a few ideas from curious readings and innocent questions. She felt wonderfully content, even as she longed for more, and she was almost afraid that whatever came next wouldn't measure up to what she had now.

"I do want more," she started. "But maybe…"

"Maybe not tonight," Jasmine guessed, and she shrugged. "There will be many nights." She pulled the blanket over them, and Elsa felt its silky touch on her body. They lay long into the night, touching and being touched. Even more than usual, Elsa didn't notice the cold.


	6. The Part We're All Here For

"I'm ready," Elsa said. She lay with her back against the cool satin cushions, feeling the air on her chest as her skin stretched over her ribs with every breath. Jasmine was crouched beside her on the bed, up on her knees with one hand on the cushions for support. She wore a translucent gown so thin it only framed her body, hiding none of it.

"I can't believe you've never even pleased yourself," Jasmine said, with a cute little smile. Her hand hovered poised in the air, then came down to rest lightly on Elsa's side.

"I was embarrassed," Elsa defended herself.

"Embarrassed of what?" Jasmine asked.

Somehow, Jasmine always asked questions Elsa never would have even thought of. How could she not know how it would be embarrassing? Everything was upside-down with her.

"It's just not spoken of in Arendelle," Elsa said. She'd never even thought about it. She was so scared of touching anyone, it never occurred to her to touch herself. She didn't even know how. She didn't know what Jasmine had in mind, and the possibilities were unbearable.

"Well, you should start. You're all just standing around missing out on everything," Jasmine said. She brought her hand down, and Elsa felt the line of warmth as it drifted toward her hip.

"Nervous?" Jasmine teased, stretching a finger down the curve of Elsa's hip.

"Just excited," Elsa said. Jasmine was going slowly to make sure Elsa didn't get overwhelmed, but she was past that. She had no more patience for hangups and hesitation. She wanted Jasmine, and she wanted her now.

Elsa knew very little about what lay between her legs, but she knew what she'd been feeling there every time she thought of Jasmine. It was strange to feel a hand where she had never even felt her own, but the strangeness passed after only a minute, because she was distracted by Jasmine's breasts dangling close above her face.

Jasmine set a single extended finger on the down at the edge of Elsa's sex, bracing her other hand beside Elsa's shoulder. She sat back on her legs, shifting her balance to bring her free hand to the crook where Elsa's leg met her hip. She pressed backwards with her hand, pulling the skin tight and opening a path for her finger.

Elsa was giddy with curiosity and anticipation as Jasmine slid her finger into place, bringing it to rest on a round nub of flesh. Elsa had already felt heated since the encounter began, but the feeling of that gentle finger on her brought a rolling sensation, like a warm massage originating inside her core and radiating out through the spot and into her hips and legs. Her eyes widened, and she tensed her legs, drawing them up slightly.

Jasmine's eyes darted up, taking in Elsa's response. The gesture sent another flood of desire and heat through Elsa, and she noticed the area around Jasmine's finger was wet. Jasmine pressed down, making a circular motion with her finger. Elsa bent her legs and arched her back at the welcome and wonderful feeling, like pressing on a bruise that brought pleasure and not pain.

Jasmine leaned down, bringing her bare skin into contact with Elsa's side and her face close enough for Elsa to smell her scent. She flashed a smile, then kissed Elsa. Elsa shifted slightly underneath Jasmine, responding to the feeling of her Jasmine's head pressing hers into the pillows as her finger pressed into her flesh. She shut her eyes, letting her other senses take over. She angled her hips up, wanting to be closer to Jasmine and to feel more of what the sultana was giving her.

"I've waited so long to see you like this," Jasmine whispered in Elsa's ear. The words crashed through Elsa, reaching all the way to Jasmine's finger and making her legs shudder. Jasmine moved her head back, far enough that her hair only faintly tickled Elsa's cheeks. She hooked her finger, curving it over Elsa's flower, and began curling it up in a rhythmic, repetitive motion. Each cycle sent a spike of pleasure through Elsa, each building on the one before and climbing up ever higher.

At some point, Elsa was faintly aware that she was panting, almost heaving in each breath. She felt lustfully hot all over, and the heat radiated from the ecstatic spot between her legs. Her neck was bent back and her back arched like a cat's, leaving a space between her and the cushions. Her legs were a mix between limp abandonment and twitching shakiness, moving independent of her control.

For the first time in her life, Elsa didn't have a hundred thoughts winding her up and weighing her down. She wasn't thinking anything at all. She only felt tingling sparks creeping up her legs, and the free, relaxing ease in her muscles as the unbalancing waves of pleasure undid her, stripping her down until she barely knew her own name. She had not known that there was such pleasure in all the world. It had seemed a frightening and confusing place, but this changed her opinion on all of that.

Jasmine pressed her finger into the base of Elsa's sex, and the feelings increased, driving Elsa to her limit. She curved her finger and slowly drew it up, letting the moment last as long as possible. Elsa gasped and tried to draw in breath, but could hardly complete the motion before new sensations left her mouth and lungs trembling.

Jasmine's finger slid up, reaching the top of Elsa's flesh, and all the tingling and waves and thrumming pleasure combined, bubbling over and spilling across Elsa's body. Spiking shots of ecstasy stiffened her, bending her back to its limit and splaying her legs out, toes pointed and tensed. Her hands reached for anything they could, one clawing into a cushion and the other clinging to Jasmine's gown. She took in shallow, hyperventilating breaths, high-pitched sounds escaping with each one. Tears sprang to her eyes as she felt the most beautiful, unthinkable pleasure her body had ever known. She trembled and shuddered, wholly consumed by the wonderful wave of rapture.

As the pleasure slowly started to recede, still pulsing between her legs, Elsa opened her eyes. Jasmine lay on her side facing Elsa, one arm draped over her, though Elsa hadn't noticed any movement. She breathed heavily, slowly gathering her scattered mind.

Jasmine moved her hand down to the bend of Elsa's waist. She cuddled closer to her lover, until their foreheads touched. From what she knew of the sultana, Elsa expected to see gratification and desire in Jasmine's eyes, but they held a soft sincerity.

"I hope you never miss that again," Jasmine said.


	7. Epilogue

When she arrived in Agrabah, Elsa had shrunk from the sun and wished it would disappear, but lately it seemed to set far too soon. The days had come and gone as quickly as a mirage. They were filled with new discoveries and things that had never entered Elsa's mind but now would not leave. She'd made her own inexpert efforts to do the same for Jasmine, and the sultana was both gratified and encouraging.

The sun was welcome on Elsa's face as she sat on the balcony, hand-in-hand with Jasmine. It was their last sunrise together, for it was time for Elsa and her retinue to return home. She would miss her new friend, but she had her duties, and she did miss her own country. She was leaving with two dozen camels laden with all sorts of things Jasmine insisted she take, from the normal royal gifts to more personal ones, like a bottle of fragrant jasmine water. Likewise, Elsa was leaving behind a rich array of Arendelle's offerings. Jasmine's favorite was the ice sculpture Elsa had made with her own hands, portraying the two of them holding hands, with a permanent flurry over it so it would never melt.

"I think Arendelle will be colder than I remember," Elsa said, and she was glad for Jasmine's warm hand in hers.

"That will be a new experience for me," Jasmine said, raising Elsa's spirits. They were parting for a time, but Jasmine was already talking about their next meeting, which she would be delighted if Elsa would host. She'd seen snow twice before in her life, when ambassadors or explorers brought it to her father as an exotic treasure, but even the most careful measures had never preserved it more than a day. She'd taken great joy in holding a piece of wet coldness in her hands for the first time, and she was impatient to see for herself everything that Elsa had told her.

"My bed will seem so empty," Elsa said. It seemed odd even to herself to say something like that. Just a month ago, she would have thought it impossible to share a bed with someone. The thought just seemed so uncomfortable, like she wouldn't know how to arrange it. But now it seemed natural.

"I hope you find someone to fill it quickly," Jasmine said.

Elsa turned her head sideways at her in surprise. "What?" she asked. Sudden pain crossed her mind at the thought that this had all been only a moment's pleasure to Jasmine, and their affair was now blown over like a breeze.

Jasmine seemed confused at Elsa's reaction, and then her face shifted to understanding. "Oh, you already have someone in mind?" she asked.

"No! I have _you_ in mind!" Elsa said.

Jasmine laughed lightly. "But I won't always be there! You need a woman for Agrabah and a woman for Arendelle!" She saw Elsa's furious blush and laughed again, louder this time, and Elsa thrilled at the sight of that hidden, dexterous tongue. "Let me guess. That's not how things are in Arendelle?"

Elsa couldn't help but giggle at the simple solution. "Maybe it should be," she said. She was still smiling when she turned back at the sunset, and at its ombre colors, cool blue mixing with ruddy, passionate red.

* * *

 **Well, there's that one wrapped up! I already have some more in mind, and don't hesitate to ask if there's something you want to see :D**


End file.
